Dr Thrax
I've mastered the effects of chemicals on the human body. Want to see? Introduction Dr Thrax is a GLA general specialized in toxic weapons in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Karakurt. His main technologies are biological agents, hazardous chemicals production and improvised spraying system. History Little is known about the GLA associate codenamed "Dr. Thrax." While background intelligence indicates that he received training as an immunologist in Jordan (allegedly getting his degree from a mail-ordered college), he left academics in 2005 and disappeared into a GLA-controlled ghetto in Cairo. For years, he has produced chemical and biological weapons for terrorist organizations across the globe, including the GLA. Recent eavesdropping on cell phone traffic indicates that Dr. Thrax has become more involved in day-to-day operations of the GLA. He has scattered labs across Asia and the Middle East, where low-cost WMDs are produced and distributed to local terrorist cells. A cautious and scientific personality, Dr. Thrax never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and undergoes frequent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance. There is overwhelming evidence that from this point on Dr. Thrax busily produced ever-more lethal biological and chemical weapons, which he sold to various terrorist organisations, including the GLA. During the First GLA War in 2013, Dr. Thrax was identified as a key leader in the GLA by the US military. When a new chemical weapon was used in a warhead by the GLA and launched from Baikonur Cosmodrome against an American naval base in Northern Europe, the US started to hunt down the scientist. Documents obtained from US operations in Somalia and Mt Elbrus revealed that Thrax had massive influence in the terrorist organisation. Having had his funding cut off by the Americans in Operation: Black Gold, Thrax fought a fight to the death against them in the classified Area 52, where his main stronghold was located. Thrax had threatened to launch four warheads against key metropolitan centres but the US army managed to thwart his plans (with help from GLA defectors who were unhinged by Thrax's insanity). Thrax's base was destroyed by the US forces, and it was assumed that the doctor had perished in the battle. His disappearance had led to a short internal power struggle within the GLA after the battle. While his peers were at each other's throats on their road to power, Dr Thrax actually survived and organized everything in the dark for the GLA to rise up again after China inflicted it a terrible defeat. He changed his appearance and his name as a fake university teacher in Chemistry in New Delhi, India. Once "Deathstrike", still recovering from his defeat, decided to revive the GLA in 2020, Thrax contacted him and financed the reorganization until its completion in 2023. He reappears in Contra after years of hiding and playing dead; and played a role on helping General Huchum conquer Jerusalem. He also vouched for Prince Kassad's rehabilitation within the GLA. He is currently stationed at his secret laboratory somewhere between Medina and Jiddah in Saudi Arabia. Arsenal Infantry * Worker - Builds GLA structures. * Toxin Rebel - Basic infantry, armed with a toxins sprayer. * Alshain - Recon infantry riding on a very unstable gyrocopter. * RPG Trooper - Anti-armor infantry. * Stinger Trooper - Anti-air infantry. * Terrorist - Suicidal infantry. * Jarmen Kell - Hero unit, can kill vehicle pilots. Vehicles * Command Truck - Commands GLA general's powers. * Mobile Supply Depot - Stores supplies and trains workers. * Scorpion Tank - Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Technical - Light transport, armed with a machine gun, can transport 3 infantries. * Radar Van - Enables the mini-map, detects stealth, has long sight range and can reveal undiscovered terrain when upgraded. * Quad Cannon - Anti-air and infantry vehicle, replaced by the Wasp after Silicon Warheads upgrade is purchased * Combat Cycle ** Worker Biker - Worker on a bike, builds GLA structures. ** Toxin Rebel Biker - Toxin Rebel on a bike, armed with toxins sprayers. ** RPG Biker - RPG Trooper on a bike, armed with a rapid firing rocket launchers. ** Terrorist Biker - Suicide bomber on a bike. ** Stinger Biker - Stinger Trooper on a bike, effective against aircraft. * BTR-50 Engineer - Sapper unit, cleans up toxins and radiation contamination, detects and defuses mines. * BTR-50 Driller - Can open entrances to tunnel networks. * Wasp - Advanced anti-air vehicle, armed with silicon warhead tipped SAMs, replaces the Quad Cannon after purchasing upgrades. * Poisoner - Advanced toxin tractor, faster and more durable than normal tractors. * Mortar Buggy - Light artillery, weak but fast and agile. * Scolopendra - Advanced anti-tank & structure vehicle, sprays acid that turns armor into rust. * Shturm-S - Advanced anti-tank vehicle, fires AT missiles. * Crop Duster - Light aircraft, sprays acid and toxins, stealthed when on the ground. * Luna - Long Range Artillery. * Karakurt - Super unit, a mobile chemical lab that's effective against everything. Structures * Factory - Trains workers and builds utility vehicles. * Barracks - Trains GLA infantry. * Arms Dealer - Builds and repairs GLA vehicles. * Black Market - Income generator, can be garrisoned by 5 infantries, provides upgrades for various GLA units. * Tunnel Network - Defense structure, garrison can move from one Tunnel exit to another instantly. * Palace - Technology building, can be garrisoned by infantries, unlocks important upgrades and units. * Chemical Lab - Secondary technology building, unlocks important upgrades, can contaminate the battlefield with toxic and acidic clouds. * Quad Cannon Position - Anti-infantry & air defence, can gain veterancy. * Anti-Tank Cannon Position - Anti-armor defence, can gain veterancy. * Howitzer Position - Long range defence, can gain veterancy. * SAM Site - Anti-air defence, can be upgraded to fire silicon warheads. * Chemical Pump - Hidden trap, releases toxins or acid by manual command. * Elbrus Storm - Offensive super weapon, warheads contain both toxins and acid. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows Toxin Rebels and Rebel Bikers to capture neutral and enemy structures. * Bike Workshop - Unlocks Combat Cycles. * Camouflage - Rebels and Alshains become stealthed when not attacking. * Fortified Structure - Increases the durability of GLA structures. * Camo Netting - Individual upgrade, camouflages a defence to make it invisible. * Scorpion Rocket - Give Scorpion Tanks additional firepower in the form of a high explosive rocket. * Toxin Shells - Shell based weapons are now laced with anthrax, increasing their effectiveness against infantry. * Junk Repair -''' Allows GLA vehicles to repair themselves. * 'Gas Warhead's - Unlocks gas shells for Mortar Buggy which allows it to kill garrison soldiers. * '''Worker Shoes - Increases worker movement speed and supply collecting efficiency. * Radar Scan - Allows Radar Vans to reveal undiscovered terrain and uncover stealth units. * Chemical Warheads - Provides missiles with toxin and acid warheads. RPG Troopers fire acid warheads but receives a penalty in rate of fire. * Neutralizers - Increases the duration of acid and toxins on the battlefield. * Vehicle Mine Sweepers - Scorpions and Poisoners become immune to land mines. * Anthrax Gamma - Increases the damage of toxin weapons by 25%. * Corrosion Catalyst - Increases the damage of acidic weapons by 25%. * Silicon Warheads - Allows SAMs and Stinger Soldiers to create silicon dust clouds, replaces Quad Cannons with Wasps. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Chemic Training - Toxin Rebels, Poisoners and Scolopendras are built as veterans. *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Emergency Repair - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. (requires Rank 2) ** Radar Deployment - Allows the player to deploy a stationary radar in selected area. The radar detects stealth aircraft and reveals surrounding terrain. * Rank 3 ** Toxin Pollution - Allows the player to contaminate the ground with toxins. Unlocks Toxin Pollution ability for the Karakurt. ** Acid Pollution - Allows the player to contaminate the ground with acids. Unlocks Acid Pollution ability for the Karakurt. ** Salvage Drop Level 1-3 - Creates salvage crates. *** Level 1: 8 crates *** Level 2: 14 crates *** Level 3: 20 crates ** Rebel Ambush Level 1-3 - Allows the player to create a surprise ambush of Toxin Rebels and RPG Troopers anywhere. *** Level 1: 3 Toxin Rebels and 2 RPGs *** Level 2: 6 Toxin Rebels and 4 RPGs *** Level 3: 9 Toxin Rebels and 6 RPGs ** Cash Bounty Level 1-3 - Earn a cash bounty for every enemy unit or building destroyed. *** Level 1: 5% enemy value *** Level 2: 10% enemy value *** Level 3: 20% enemy value * Rank 5 ** Toxin Bomb - Toxin is deadly against enemy troop concentrations. ** Sneak Attack - Troops can create a tunnel anywhere on the map. The player must have at least one Tunnel Network node built to use this ability. ** Acid Carpet Bomb - Allows the player to call in a plane to carpet bomb an area with acid Demo Traps. Demo Traps explode on impact. Taunts * Ah! I see you... * Yes, fire your little SCUD Storm, visit your useless toxins upon my Base! * A Nuke Silo? I wouldn't expect anyone to use toxic radiation, perhaps we should work together sometime. * So, a Particle Cannon to counter my toxins, eh? Your technology is no match for my toxins, General! * Would you like the Green or the Blue? Both are Equally satisfying. *laughs* * See? you can tell they are hmm! Just right, when the flesh falls off the bone! * One taste and you'll never go back, even if you wanted to! * Toxin troopers, ATTACK! * Oh, it is not so bad, you should only feel a long and painful burning after this! * OH! Spill on aisle one! * Ah... that's right sit back and relax. Give my toxins more time to work! * Silent, but deadly. * Here we come, General. Like a chemical spill. * Eee! I had my wine collection in there! * Stop destroying my buildings, General. Or I will make things unpleasant for you. - Dr. Thrax when his base is under attack * Get out of my village, General! Ehh... There is not much left of it, BUT IT IS MINE! *laughs* - Dr. Thrax when his base is nearly destroyed * Give me back that Oil Derrick! Don't you know petroleum is a key ingredient in my toxins!? - Dr. Thrax when the player captures an Oil Derrick * General, I need that Oil Refinery to purify my toxins. What could you possibly need it for, huh? - Dr. Thrax when the player captures an Oil Refinery * Your base has grown so large, General. A perfect target for my SCUD Storm! - Dr. Thrax when the player has built many structures * Maybe you'll consider a peace offering. A-an antidote perhaps. - Dr. Thrax when his buildings are destroyed * Eh, I didn't need that anyway! - Dr. Thrax when his valuable buildings (such as Palace) is destroyed * My Toxin Trucks will rule again! - Dr. Thrax when deploying Toxin Trucks * Your Nuclear Missile will only mutate us and make us stronger! - Dr. Thrax when the player constructs a Nuclear missile silo * It is so hard to find a doctor these days who will make house-calls, but Dr. Thrax still does! *laughs* * More victims… I mean, volunteers for my experiments! * You are defeated, general. I hope that will teach you to defy Dr. Thrax. - Dr. Thrax when he defeats the player * No. NO! * I am defeated. Now, where is that cyanide capsule? - Dr. Thrax when the player defeats him * Perhaps I should not have gotten my degree from mail-order college. - Dr. Thrax when he is defeated by the player * Stay away from my SCUD missiles! I'll give them to you when I'm ready! - Dr. Thrax when he deploys a SCUD Storm * Hmph! Metal is only a temporary barrier to my toxins! - Dr. Thrax when the player has built many vehicles * Do you enjoy watching your men glow in the dark? Build more then! - Dr. Thrax when the player trains many infantry * Heh! Coward! Your pilots still need to breathe. - Dr. Thrax if the player builds many air units * Eh. Get away from me! You will not defeat me, General. Do you hear me?! * Oh...what do you have against toxins, eh? Have you seen what they use to make food these days? *disgusts* * See! People do not belong in the air! * Guh! My brave warriors! How can you do this to them? What did they ever do to..oh wait, never mind. * Oh, did I forget to tell you about those? Silly me! Watch the mines, General. - Dr. Thrax when the player sends units to the northwest corner of the map where the minefields are located * Budget? I don't want to hear about the budget! - Dr. Thrax when he runs out of resources * You will come for the toxins, but you'll stay... because you're dead! *laughs* * Now breath in... *inhales* and out. *exhales* Again. Oh yes, feel better? *laughs* * Prepare to tell your three-eyed grandchildren of your defeat this day! * Eh, General. We have a clogged toxin nozzle, gimme a second to fix it. * So many defenses, General, and all... USELESS!" - When the player builds many defense structures Trivia * On his General Challenge's selection screen, Dr Thrax wears his protective glasses. This is meant as an easter egg. * His name takes the pun on Anthrax. * Overall, his chemicals can be concluded as below: ** Liquid agar-agar medium or dust with deadly Anthrax Pathogens being dormant inside, ready to be reactivated when the conditions are right. (Anti-Infantry) ** Concentrated Fluoroantimonic Acid which can corrode glass and highly-corrosive Gaseous Sulphuric Acid. (Anti-Vehicle and Structure) ** Extremely thick Silicon Dust and potent Sarin Gas that can float mid-air. (Anti-Aircraft) Category:GLA General Category:Main characters